Joker
The Joker is a psychopathic Super-Villain who was most likely driven mad by falling into a vat of chemical waste at Ace Chemicals in Gotham City. Becoming the leading criminal force in Gotham, he often came into conflict with the vigilante known as the Batman who managed to finally apprehend the deranged criminal and had him placed in Arkham Asylum. Whilst incarcerated, he was treated by Psychology Intern Harleen Quinzel, who fell in love with the Joker and helped him escape. Harley underwent the same ritual as the Joker, becoming Harley Quinn and the two ruled over Gotham. The Batman managed to apprehend Harley during one of their criminal sprees and she was taken by A.R.G.U.S., leaving the Joker searching for her. He and his assistant Jonny Frost tracked her to Belle Reve prison, where she taken and used in the Battle of Midway City on Task Force X, where he attempted to escape using a phone he had planted on her by Griggs. Waller had the helicopter the Joker had taken over shot down, he was presumed dead, but survived to break Harley out of Belle Reve. Biography Early Life Born 1980 1 April, Next to nothing is known about Joker's past, even his real identity is a mystery. He also had never shown any desire to share or reveal anything about his past. However, at some point in the past, Joker fell into a vat of chemical waste at Ace Chemicals Factory in Gotham City. Although he survived the fall, the effects of the chemical waste drove him to the brink of insanity, also causing his skin and hair to turn Chalk White and since then he paints his hair to Green and lips to Red like a clown. Turning to a life of crime, Joker established a gang and began terrorizing Gotham, quickly rising to the top of the city's criminal underworld. This greatly upset the established order of Gotham's crime families, particularly the Falcones and Maronies. However, in those many years, Joker had earned the title of King of Gotham City, reigning supreme over its criminal underworld. Sooner or later, Joker's reign did not go unnoticed and he soon came into contact with the vigilante known only as the Batman. He developed an unhealthy obsession with Batman, leading to the two becoming sworn enemies. Incarceration at Arkham Asylum After being captured by Batman on one occasion, Joker was sent to Arkham Asylum and placed under the care of psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. During their sessions, they grew closer and started to fall in love. Because of this, the lovestruck Harleen begun to bring Joker gifts, like a small fluffy cat toy and an AK-47 rifle which turned out to be a fatal mistake on her part as he somehow escaped from his restraints and cell, using the rifle to gun down several guards in a failed attempt to escape. Later, Joker's gang broke into the Asylum to free their leader, and Joker's first plan was to transform his new lover into the same kind of monster as himself. His right-hand man, Jonny Frost, cornered Harleen and strapped her on a shock therapy table as Joker tortured her. Escaping the Asylum, Joker and his gang ended up shooting up a restaurant before fleeing. Harleen, now mentally unhinged, due to Joker's brutal torture, followed the gang on a motorcycle and intercepted Joker's "Jokermobile". She pointed a gun at him, intending to shoot him as revenge, but he managed to win her over before slapping her across the face, but then comforted her and kissed her. Joker took Harleen to the Ace Chemicals Factory and recited an oath on the same podium where he fell into the vat of chemical waste. Without hesitation, Harleen jumped off the podium into the vat below. Joker intended to walk away and leave her to die, but he realized that he cared for her and dived in after her. He brought an unconscious Harleen to the surface and kissed her, saving her life, as the two both laughed maniacally. Harley Quinn became Joker's partner and lover, aiding him in causing mayhem and chaos throughout Gotham. Together, they became the King and Queen of Gotham City and the King had proven to be quite protective of his Queen as anyone who had ever shown disrespect to the Queen quickly ended up dead. King and Queen of Gotham At sometime later, Joker and Harley kidnapped Robin and tortured him to death before spray painting a message, "Ha Ha. Joke's on you, Batman", on his suit for Batman to find. discussing Harley]] At his own nightclub on October 13, 2014, the Joker watches Harley strip dance while the new thug Monster T approaches and speaks with him. However, Monster T takes a real interest in Harley, which enrages Joker. He calls her over to him and offers her to Monster T, who, noticing Joker's jealously and fueling rage, immediately refuses. Trying to calm him down, Monster T assures Joker that Harley is "his lady", in which Joker replies "that's right!" before shooting him dead. Leaving the club, Joker and Harley are intercepted by Batman, who attempts to apprehend the criminal couple. Batman leaps from the Batmobile onto the Jokermobile, but is shot at by Harley before Joker purposely drives the car straight into the river. Though Joker escapes leaving Harley to drown to death, she is captured by the Batman, who has her incarcerated at Belle Reve. Search for Harley 2 years later, a depressed Joker sits alone on the floor of his lair, desperately awaiting news on Harley. Just then, Frost enters and informs Joker of Harley's whereabouts, and Joker prepares to find and rescue his lover, but first he must locate Belle Reve Security Officer Griggs. Learning Griggs' location, Joker and his men break in and torture Griggs for information regarding Harley in which Joker learns that she has been released from Belle Reve in order to become a member of Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government on the orders of intelligence operative, Amanda Waller. However, Joker also learns that he cannot save Harley due to a nano bomb implanted in her neck that is designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape, but Joker is led to the facility where the nano bombs are made by Griggs and blackmails one of the scientists involved in the program into disabling Harley's bomb. Now, it'll be safe for her to reunite with him. Hijacking the helicopter that was meant to transport Waller, Joker and his men arrive at the extraction point and open fire on the squad while Harley, who had been informed of Joker's plan, makes her way to the helicopter. To the initial shock of the squad and Deadshot's failed attempt to assassinate her, Harley climbs aboard and escapes with Joker. He and Harley share a kiss upon their reunion, but Waller's men shoot down the helicopter, causing Harley to fall out and land safely on a building. However, she watches in horror as the helicopter crashes and explodes, seemingly killing Joker. Later on, Joker appears in a hallucination where he and Harley are married and live a normal life with their two children. Unbeknownst to everyone, Joker survives the explosion, along with a handful of his men. He makes his way to Belle Reve and disguised as a guard, guns down the guards on patrol before one of his men frees Harley from her cell. Joker enters the cell and removes his helmet, embracing an overjoyed Harley as he prepares to take her home. Appearance The Joker is a tall and lean man with a somewhat muscular build. His sleek, combed back hair is dyed bright green, his lips are painted bright red. His skin and hair is bleached chalk white after he falls into a vat of experimental chemicals. After Batman viciously beats the Joker for murdering his partner Robin, Joker has his damaged teeth capped with silver metal. Joker is known for having various insane tattoos on his body, showing from head to foot. He has a tattoo saying "Damaged" on his forehead, and a small "J" tattooed on his left cheek. An eerie wide grin is inked on his right forearm, while a parade of laughing "HA-HA-HA"'s creep up his chest to his left arm. On his right side, a tattoo saying "God's Only Child" is present, and his chest bears a tattoo saying "JOKER", above a large grin on his belly. He also has a Full House tattoo with Joker cards on his left upper chest, underneath his green emerald hair, and a large dragon tattoo spreading across his back. To give the illusion of a smile, a large laughing mouth is tattooed on his left hand. His most recent tattoo is a skull wearing a bent, medieval king's crown above the word, "Puddin", symbolizing his romantic relationship with Harley Quinn. The Joker has worn a wide selection of clothes, most of them featuring purple coloration, as the Joker is renowned for his affinity for purple. During his time as a patient at Arkham Asylum, a barefoot Joker wore an inmate straightjacket and a pair of pants with the word "Arkham" imprinted on it. When he electrocutes Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Joker discards the straightjacket (making him shirtless) and wears a purple glove on his right hand. As he escapes Arkham Asylum, Joker dons his trademark purple crocodile leather coat over his shirtless body. He later wears this long-coat again when he attacks Van Criss Laboratories. As Joker laughs maniacally on his lair's floor, he is seen wearing a white shirt with a maroon vest and a purple tie wrapped around the collar, complete with black slacks and shoes. Outside of his hideout, Joker wears a buttoned-down burgundy shirt and a greyish-silver suit, along with several necklaces, rings and bracelets on his neck, fingers and wrists. When rescuing Harley in Midway City, Joker wears a full black tuxedo with white gloves, claiming he'd "wear anything" for her. When Joker breaks into Belle Reve Prison to free Harley, he wears a full S.W.A.T. uniform, with the word "JOKER" imprinted on the front of the bulletproof vest. Personality The Joker is characterized as nihilistic, maniacal, sociopathic, sadistic, homicidal, narcissistic, and egotistical. He completely unpredictable and utterly malevolent, with no regard for human life, and takes sadistic pleasure in the murder, mayhem and physical, mental and emotional suffering of others, easily managing to find humor, or even sport, in it. The reasoning behind his plans and crimes, as well as the mayhem and suffering he causes, usually only makes sense to him. Despite his diabolical and maniacal personality, he is shown to actually be very intelligent and in his schemes, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself. He is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his personality being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. He prides himself on his colorful appearance and style of attire, as well as his comedic and clown-like persona. His flamboyant personality and appearance are combined with a craving for attention, which he constantly uses in his appearance and personality, as well as his actions, criminal or otherwise. It would seem that the bright purple Jokermobile he has is an example of his need for attention, with its bright colors starkly contrasting with the dark and weaponized Batmobile of his nemesis. When having lost his composure due to anger (which he very rarely does) Joker is always aggressive and violent in expressing it, even to the point of homicide or at least torture and sadistic assault. The Joker possesses an obliviousness (or carelessness) to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear, which is usually Batman's greatest weapon in combat, making the Joker one of the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemies. His capacity for heinous torture and murder are enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they do not. Hence, the one quality that Joker has in common with Batman is the very intimidating presence that he commands, which gives Joker a tough and bold attitude. The Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. Trivia *This is the fifth live-action iteration of the character. *This is the first non-Batman film to star Joker. *This is the first live-action incarnation of the Joker to not have a facial disfigurement or makeup to extend his smile. *The Ace Chemicals scene where Joker completes Harley's transformation was initially longer in the original cut with Harley jumping into the chemical vat and with more bits of dialogue from Joker. *The Batmobile chase scene with Batman pursuing Joker and Harley was originally longer with more interaction between Joker and Harley. One of the examples, presented in all the trailers, is Joker punching the roof of his car. *When Joker is lying on the floor at his lair, surrounded by weapons, in the top right corner, there are two infant sized onesies, one pink and the other blue. This could be foreshadowing the dream sequence that Harley has later in the film where she and Joker are married with twins, one boy and one girl. *The scene where Joker is interrogating Captain Griggs, including the line, "I can't wait to show you my toys," was in several trailers, but was removed from the final cut. *The scene where Joker breaks into the nano bomb manufacture facility to arrange for Harley's neck bomb to be disabled was initially longer in the original version. **Joker kidnaps the professor in charge of the nanite bombs, inserted in the necks of the squad, and persuades him to disarm Harley's device. Joker uses this tactic so she can escape the clutches of Flag and Waller to reunite with him. However, Harley's device seems to be re-activated when the squad eventually rescues Waller. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Suicide Blonde *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn) *Gotham City Sirens *Harley Quinn vs The Joker *Untitled Joker film External Links * * Category:Batman Villains Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Suicide Squad villains Category:Batman Category:Suicide Squad Category:Villains Category:Characters without powers Category:Humans Category:Harley Quinn